Una Nueva Era
by Mafexx
Summary: Le tomó un momento en contestar…pero cuando lo hizo, Fumu deseó nunca haber preguntado."Los habitantes estarán bajo el control mental de s pesadillas devorarán sus mentes.Kabu ve dolor.El universo será envuelto en oscuridad.Popstar será destruído. Traducción de "A New Age",el fic no me pertenece.


El tiempo era imperdonable para su especie. Maldecido a vagar alrededor por tiempos interminables, a ver como mundos surgen y caen, a mantenerse en silencio al llegar la oscuridad…Pesadilla se ha ido, o eso es lo que la gente dice, y él sabe que debería estar feliz sobre eso. Después de todo, ha peleado por tanto tiempo, sobrevivió a eternas batallas, esperando por la caída del Señor oscuro… esperando… y ahora? Se siente vacio. Era la única forma de describirlo. Porque? Se mantiene en silencio sobre todo, como si fuera condenado. Y aun sigue observando.

Popstar había sido una buena opción al principio, aquí ha podido esperar por el momento indicado y hacerse un hogar. Ha logrado ser algo más…un simple guardián sin pasado, quien ha aparecido hace tiempo atrás con dos adolescentes armados quienes decían ser sus subordinados, un hombre de una especie desconocida que ha tomado el rol de capitán de la guardia real. Han vivido en una intensa calma por algunos años…hasta que él llegó.Kirby había sido una grata sorpresa. Se supone que no debería estar aquí, no tan pronto. No era como se anuncio. No era como él lo anunció. Aun asi,hoy,más de una docena de años tras la derrota de Pesadilla, él no encuentra ninguna razón para quejarse sobre este cambio de planes. Era en realidad lo opuesto. Las cosas no podían haber ido mejor.

Ahora que no hay bestias-demonios en el mercado,Dreamland era el lugar más silencioso sobre esta estrella. La gente iba con su vida, él también… o eso hacia parecer. El verano era eterno, aquí en este país del sur en medio del mar. Todos los días, el sol se posa sobre su forma solitaria al momento que va paseando las calles, el bosque y los senderos. Había tiempos, sin embargo, cuando no estaba ha crecido tan rápido en los últimos 12 años…Por la ausencia de una escuela en el poblado, Fumu formo parte de su educación, y cada día él recibiría lesiones de diferentes tipos, y así desde hace cinco años o más. También, por los últimos años, un a desarrollado un gusto a salir con Sword y Blade,y los rumores cuentan sobre querer convertirse en caballero. En lo que a él le concernía, Sword y Blade aun seguían siendo sus aprendices, y si ellos tomaban su propio entrenamiento o no, eran de su propia decició ás, con Kirby creciendo en cuerpo y mente, el joven guerrero estelar era algo más que debería de pensar. Con mucha más fuerza y energía para gastar, le ha pedido hace meses atrás hasta ahora sobre un entrenamiento personal. No estaba seguro del porque sigue rechazando esa demanda.

Este día era particularmente caliente desde que ha bajado de su posada, el sol le ha pegado en la cabeza, en sus ojos cansados, donde sea que camine. Lo hace más lento, recordándole las numerosas noches que paso, despierto, parado en el balcón de su departamento….cuantas noches….Ha estado sucediendo durante años, hasta hoy….desde qué.

"Sir Meta Knight"

El calor abrumó su mente, algo ausente. Las frescas olas del mar pasaban sobre sus pies, mojándolos en su frio abrazo, la única cosa que le hace acordarse que el tiempo sigue pasando. Con la capa siendo fuertemente sujetada en su redondo cuerpo, él voltea su mirada ámbar a su izquierda. A poco metros de distancia, estaban Sword y Blade.

"Sir", Blade dijo mientras él y su hermano lo saludaban rápidamente.

Asiente en forma de saludo, y sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno por un corto momento. Durante los últimos años,Sword y Blade han tomado el habito de enseñar sus caras en público, algo que el propio Meta Knight les ha alentado que lo hicieran. Desde que revelaron el Halberd,los aldeanos han confiado en ellos más y más, y Meta Knight vio que demostrando que ellos confiaban en ellos de vuelta era muy importante. Enseñando sus caras era lo menos que podían hacer. Pero él mismo, él jamás podría. Eso era un tipo de confianza completamente distinta.

"Ya han terminado?" Les pregunto, con su voz suave y cansada.

"Si Señor",Sword respondió. "Nosotros… en realidad terminamos hace una hora de llevamos a Bun a una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento luego de eso. No hubo algo inusual, como siempre.

"El rey se ha vuelto silencioso últimamente",Blade añadió, rascándose la barbilla."Incluso se agoto de perseguir a Kirby fuera del algo raro.

Meta Knight rio bajo, se volteo nuevamente al mar ,con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No me molesta el silencio, por cierto. Cómo le fue a Bun?"

"Muy bien",Sword dijo, asistiendo en sincronía con su hermano. "Tiene mucha energía para gastar."

"Solo necesita mejorar con la espada", Blade expresó. "Es bueno esquivando también."

"Heh, no puedo discutir con eso", su hermano rio."Deberías haberlo visto,Señor,es un niño muy rápido. Estarías orgulloso!"

El senil caballero suavemente afirmo con su cabeza, y sus aprendices sabían que había una pequeña sonrisa detrás de la máscara de metal.

"Mirare la siguiente vez su entrenamiento. Yo solo…necesito salir, hoy."

"Usted se… siente mejor?" Blade cautelosamente le pregunto, arqueando sus cejas preocupado.

Niega con la cabeza, apretando su capa más.

"No se preocupen por mí. Qué tal si ustedes dos regresan? Supongo que recuerdas que prometiste tu mejor plato esta noche."

Con eso, Blade ríe entre dientes, frotándose los guantes, provocando una risa a su hermano.

"Ya está en el horno! Hay que calentarlo durante tres horas, debería estar listo para la cena en unos treinta minutos."

"Entonces los veré dentro de treinta minutos. Pueden irse."

Ambos saludaron a su líder, exclamando "Señor", dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, dejando a un sonriente caballero en la playa.

Con solo hablar levemente con ellos de esta forma su corazón se acobija…Cuanto han crecido, esos chicos… Antes de regresar al castillo, se dio la vuelta de igual forma, dirigiéndose al poblado. Allí había buenas bancas en la cuadra donde podría pensar. El aire se estaba volviendo fresco, siendo mucho más confortable y soportable.

En el castillo al mismo tiempo, Bun se dirigía de regreso a su casa para la cena, cansado y cubierto en mugre. Debería definitivamente encontrar otra forma de esquivar además de rodar por el suelo. No solo sus adormecidos músculos estarían felices por eso, su madre estaría encantada de que lo hiciera, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, al doblar la esquina y al pasar caminando las puertas hasta el salón del trono, escuchó enseguida un estruendo, provocándole un sobresalto. El joven muchacho paró en seco en su travesía y se posa al lado de la puerta. Incluso podía escuchar al rey gritar.

"Idiotas! No tiren eso, es todo lo que tenemos! Es mejor que recen que ninguno de ellos estén rotos, estúpidos!"

Bun estaba sorprendido, incluso si el rey se irritara fácilmente, era muy extraño que gritara amenazas como esas.

"Calma,calma,Su Majestad. Estoy seguro que todos están intactos! En verdad, estoy muy sorprendido que los hayas guardado después de lo que paso la vez pasada."

"Qué querías que hiciera, arrojarlos al rio cuando aun puedo hacer un buen uso? No puedes desperdiciar formula demonio de esa forma."

"Se llama Gran Formula Demonio Esker, gracias."

"No importa! Ahora todos ustedes encárguense de la limpiar."

El corazón de Bun palpito una vez, o tal vez tres. Formula demonio? Escargon ha hecho más? Antes de que lograra pensar más sobre esto, oyó pisadas que venían a la puerta. Sin vacilar, corrió al final del pasillo, donde se escondió detrás de la esquina, asomando un poco cabeza. La puerta se abrió, y un grupo de seis Waddle Dees salió, cargando una enorme caja encima de sus cabezas. Él solo podía ver por encima al menos unas docenas de botellas de vidrio, llenas hasta el tope con un líquido color magenta oscuro. Se marcharon del lado opuesto del pasillo, y enseguida Escargoon salió también, seguido de ellos desaparecieron del corredor. Tomando una profunda respiración, Bun corrió todo el camina hasta el departamentos de los caballeros. Ellos necesitan de saberlo.

En la villa,Kirby salió del restaurante de Kawasaki, sosteniendo su barriga así como se relame los labios. El chef salió luego de él, con una gran sonrisa en su cómica cara.

Vuelve mañana le dijo a Kirby."Voy a probar mi nueva receta!"

"Puedes apostar que estaré allí",Kirby exclamó mientras se despedía del chef con la mano. "Gracias por la comida, te estás volviendo cada vez mejor!"

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por un tiempo, pensando de vuelta sobre su gran festín y del sabor aun presente en su boca. Con el tiempo, estaba más consciente del arte de degustar lo que come, pero aun no entiendo porque los aldeanos no podían comer los platillos de Kawasaki. No estaba mal, solo necesita saber cómo usar los condimentos para añadir sabor. Al menos la comida se veía bien y era suficiente para hacer ,se hizo paso a la cuadra central, que estaba menos poblada a esta hora. Las risas de los niños fallecían de prisa, cuando eran llamados para ir a cenar, y ahora podía relajarse más. Mientras se encaminaba al árbol en el centro, paró cuando se dio cuenta que su banca favorita estaba siendo ocupada. Meta Knight esta alli, mirando arriba en el cielo. Sus ojos eran un suave, verde brillante, y él ha aprendido que ese color significaba que no está del tanto de lo que le rodea.

A veces, cuando Kirby se marcha del castillo para ir a su casa,el podía mirar al guerrero parado sobre su balcón, observando a la distancia con esos ojos. Un tiempo, él estuvo allí todo el día…Era en verdad todo lo que hacía en todos sus días? Mirando a la nada? Confundido,Kirby se hizo camino a la banca y casualmente se sentó, no solo tratando de captar su atención, mas también en calmar su estomago lleno. Meta Knight no hizo siquiera un simple contuvo la risa y simplemente agito una mano en frente de su cara.

"Siiiiir Meta Kniiiiiiiiiight…"

Su mentor parpadeo, tornando sus ojos devuelta en su habitual matiz dorado, entonces voltea la cabeza hacia él.

"Oh,Kirby", le dijo."Perdoname, no te note. Haz crecido sutil estos años."

"Lo dice la persona que siempre aparece de la nada."

Una débil pero honesta risa sale debajo de su máscara, y vuelve a mirar fijando la mirada delante de la hace lo mismo y sencillamente sigue su vistazo. Había un momento de silencio entre ellos. Nada incomodo. Nunca era incomodo entre reflexiona. La presencia de su mentor era calmante, y descubrió, a través del tiempo, que siempre cuando Kirby se iba a la cama luego de hablar con él en la tarde de esta forma, él dormiría mejor. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

"Entrene ayer", Kirby habló."Ha sido un tiempo desde que he usado de verdad una espada sin inhalarla."

"Te salió bien?"

"Uh…bueno..Depende de cómo tu consideres que bien. Supongo que debería empezar en poner un poco de esfuerzo en mi entrenamiento…"

"Mmh…Sabes, estado preguntándome en entrenarte por un tiempo,ahora"

"Si ?"

"Solo quería que supieras que lo he pensado. Te hare saber cuándo lo decida. No olvides, tenemos ás, si te entreno, tendría que hacer una planeación especifica que llene tus un guerrero estelar, no tendrás el mismo adiestramiento que Bun,por ejemplo, o incluso de Sword y seguro que lo entiendes.

"Claro!"

Kirby estaba emocionado. Al fin, su mentor estaba pensando en serio en su entrenamiento. No podía esperar hasta que le diera su respuesta ! Mas al mirar de vuelta al caballero, sintió algo extraño. Los ojos su mentor estaban cerrados, y en el silencio de la plaza y la calma de la briza, escuchó su respiración, algo retumbante…El caballero tocio un poco, llevándose una mano en su visor cuando lo le miró preocupado, sintiendo algo pincharle la cabeza cuando oyó esa tos.

"Estás enfermo?" Le pregunto amablemente.

Meta Knight agito la cabeza, negando y suspiro, respirando profundo.

"No te preocupes", le dijo sutil, mirándolo con los brillosos y tranquilizadores ojos ámbares."Solamente es un pequeño refriado. Estaré bien mañana. Deberías irte de vuelta a tu casa, se está volviendo tarde. También debo irme.

Ambos se pararon,Kirby se despide con la mano mientras él otro se va, arropándose con su capa como siempre. Al momento que se marchaba el veterano azul desapareciéndose en el camino,Kirby se siente cansado de inmediato. Muy cansado. El joven guerrero estaba desconcertado .De donde viene este cansancio? Decidió que era mejor irse a su casa como le dijo el caballero, dio media vuelta y camino derecho a la calle. La villa ha crecido considerablemente estos últimos años. Después de que Pesadilla destruyera gran parte de ella, ha sido reconstruida al principio como era antes, pero entonces los cappies decidieron expandirla, para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados de otros países, ahora Dreamland formaba más parte en el mapa que antes.

Mientras se acercaba a su casa-domo, lejos en las colinas y cerca del mar, paró en frente, parpandeando sus ojos y escuchando. Se ha olvidado que Tokkiri no estaba solo hoy. Y pensando que podría siquiera ir directamente a su , abre la puerta, y fue recibido por la visión del pequeño pájaro, Rick y Kine,quien estaba en un bol gigante de agua cerca de la ventana, todos mirando la tele. Todos le miraron y el hámster le saludo con la mano.

"Hola Kirby! Quieres ver el show con nosotros?"

Kirby posa su mirada en la pantalla, donde había un show raro que parecía un tipo de pasar los años, el sistema televisivo se ha esparcido por todo el planeta, ahora no tenían que escuchar a Dedede cada vez que prenden la maquina. El muchacho silenciosamente niega con la cabeza y se dirige a su cama, donde se deja caer, tirando lejos a Tokkiri de su almohada. El pequeño pájaro rápidamente vuela al final de la cama, gritando:

"Oye! Estaba sentado allí."

"Esta es mi cama, quiero dormir aquí, dormiré aquí."

"Pff! Me agradabas más cuando eras pequeño y tonto y dormías en un árbol! El molesto pájaro bufeo mirando de vuelta a la pantalla.

Kine nado hasta el borde del recipiente y asomo su gran cabeza por afuera.

"Estas bien, Kirby? Te ves algo raro."

Kirby niega con la cabeza, agitando la mano, y esconde su cabeza en la almohada, casi listo para caer dormido. No sabía porque estaba tan cansado. No se siente exhausto ,solo quiere dormir, como si no hubiera cerrado los ojos por días. Sin embargo, solo paso unos diez minutos hasta que frenéticamente tocaron la puerta, despertándolo de su semi-sueñ puerta se abre sin que nadie la atendiera, donde Fumu aparece de repente, inspeccionando primero cuanta gente había allí, para fijarse que Kirby se escondía en los cobertores.

"Allí estas!" Dijo ella mientras se acercaba. "Necesitamos tu ayuda en el castillo,Kirby!"

Se sento, frotándose los ojos, suprimiendo un bostezo. Se levanto y la siguió sin cuestionarla ha crecido mucho también en los últimos años, y cada vez que posa sus ojos en ella, el miraba a una hermosa mezcla las facciones de su madre y padre.

"Que pasa!" Pregunto al momento que hicieron su camino hacia la colina deprisa.

"Bun vio a Dedede con una caja repleta de suero demoniaco. Tenemos que encontrar la caja antes que la use. Esperó que no la haya usado aun."

Kirby jadeo. Recuerda perfectamente lo que ha hecho el suero demoniaco .Que hubiera hecho con el pobre polluelo de Dyna Blade...No quería ni pensarlo. Los dos corrieron arriba de la colina, el corazón palpitándoles al llegar al castillo,los Waddle Dees en las murallas les miraron cruzar el puente sin moverse hasta que desaparecieron llegando a la puerta principal. En la entrada del pasillo ,solo vieron a Bun,esperando al lado de los escalones. Se pone atento al verlo llegar.

"Aquí están! Sword y Blade ya están buscando."

"No sabes donde escondieron la caja?"Kirby pregunto, solo consiguiendo un no.

"Solo sé que unos Waddle Dees lo tomaron, pero no funcionaria interrogarlos."

"Si nos separamos, podremos encontrarlos fácilmente, estoy segura."Fumu les dijo.

Aun cansado,Kirby le costaba concentrarse sobre todo el parloteo sobre una caja. Ya no había bestias demonios, porqué Dedede decidió hacer más, si él sabía que no había nada para conquistar? Los guerreros estelares están al pendiente de Dreamland,no importa que hiciera, él seria detenido. Verdad…?Kirby decidió ir a sótano, mientras que los demás buscaban en otros lugares del castillo. Al menos no había nadie en el sótano el podrá mirar alrededor en paz. Se fue casi de inmediato, tratando de recordar donde estaba la puerta que daba al sótano. Él en realidad nunca iba por allá, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. El olor tampoco ayudaba para nada.

Kirby finalmente encontró la vieja puerta de madera, abriéndola y mirando adentro de ella. Era como un hoyo oscuro de completa oscuridad..Suspirando, caminó hacia una antorcha pegada a la pared del corredor y regresando con ella, iluminando los largos sets de escalones descendiendo en el sótano. En completo silencio, marchó hacia abajo y miro alrededor. Sabe que en el camino adelante le conduciría al calabozo y a la bodega. Tal vez la caja se escondía en el calabozo…Resoplando, siguió caminando, sosteniendo la antorcha delante suyo para iluminar el camino. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Dedede ha hecho algo…Era como si ya no se lo tomaba enserio. Llegó pronto en frente de una gran y melancólica habitación. En el aire permanece un olor pútrido que le hace lagrimar, como si unos pequeños animales se estacaran en el mismo cuarto y se pudrieran todos casi se ahoga, pero tomo una gran bocanada de aire afuera y se adentro, manteniéndose enfocado en su misión. No era difícil. Solo tenía que buscar una caja.

Miro por todas las celdas, pero no había absolutamente nada. Al salir del cuarto, respiró profundamente, se dirigió a la bodega. Era más bien el Ministro de Gabinete quien venía más por aquí. Él no estaba seguro si de vez en cuando el rey bebe algún tipo de vino, pero Kirby sabe que él no era un gran fan de eso. Lo intento una vez, y se juro si mismo que sería la última vez que lo haría. La bodega no eran un cuarto amplio, era meramente ocupado por grandes barriles de vino y pilares llenos de miro por todos lados, moviendo su antorcha con sus ojos, y pronto lo vio, no estaban tan bien escondida. La caja estaba allí, simplemente escondida entre dos , levanto la caja y la coloco sobre su cabeza, con su mano libre, antes de irse del sótano. Los demás estarán felices ahora. Los caballeros sabrán que hacer con la caja, seguro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, salió de la bodega, con una caja exacta de onces botellas de suero.


End file.
